Perfect Match
by wicked angel
Summary: rukawa's a walking breathing talking (he talks?) ice block.Hitomi's a walking, talking (talking?) breathing iceberg.but you know what?can the equation ice+ice=fire be tru?porbably.::grins::dey got detention n rukawa did sumthing to her...wahahahaha
1. uhhh...do u have an idea?

****

Wicked Angel: Hello people! Basically, this is my first SD fic…so… so… be, uh, n-i-c-e? Yeah. ^_^ V And, since I didn't really watch episode by episode (which makes me prone to real big errors), just forgive them. Aight? Thanks! Now, on with the story. 

****

Chapter 1: gimme a good subtitle for this and I would be forver in debt with you.

Ayako cringed her neck upper until she almost swore that another second in this blasted position and her neck would snap. A large "Shinichi Hitomi" placard was on her right hand, and she's busy waving it above the crowd that are waiting for their own… own people who they are waiting for.

The least consolation she could think of is the height advantage she has over them. Standing in her almost 5"10 height, at least, she could easily tower than most. Which is pretty advantageous because she's not really in the front of the arrival area.

__

"Your cousin would be a girl, probably 5"10 too more or less. Look at this," her mother pointed a picture, "she's your Aunt Mameha's only daughter. Pick her up around nine o'clock in the morning at the airport. Don't forget, she's our visitor and you should entertain her."

"Why is she staying with us?" Ayako asked her mother. Both mother and daughter has the same shocking locks of brown hair and round large winged eyes. If you took them in in first glance, you'd think they're just sisters. But that's where their similarity ends. If Ayako would be the warmest person you would ever see in the world, her mother is certainly the coolest. Her mother returned her gaze coolly. "Because."

She nodded gravely. "How interesting. That's very informative, Mom." Her mother's right brow shot up. 

She smiled warmly and looked at the wallet-size picture in her hand. She looks quite pretty. Well, she has the blackest hair Ayako has ever seen and even in the picture, it looked soft and fine. Not to mention the light it reflects. And she's so pale… too pale for normal being. Like she lived underground for the last 400 years. Her hair reaches her shoulders and is secured by a French braid. She must've a long hair, she thought. Ayako was never a poet so she could never describe well, but from the looks, this girl's a hot babe. The most prominent feature of her face is those large, finely-shaped eyes of ocean blue. It's almost like leaf-shaped, only, it's more proportioned. Almost Egyptian. The depths of the ocean blue. So dark yet so striking. So piercing. How odd. Yet the picture was odd more even. Why? Ayako couldn't figure out. After gazing at it for another minute, she arrived at the answer. This girl never smiles.

Ayako snapped out from her reverie when a glint of silky black tresses caught her eyes. "Hey!" she shouted. "Shinichi Hitomi!" The girl whirled around slowly. She walked up to Ayako, gazing at her steadily, her eyes framed in thick long lashes. She opened her lips as if to say something but immediately closed it. Her gaze fell down as Ayako helped up some of her baggage. "Hi," she started cheerfully at Hitomi. "I'm Ayako, your cousin. How's your arrival here? Did everything go fine?" she started a conversation.

"Hn." Came the blank reply.

Ayako blinked. And blinked. Was it a reply or just a figment of an imagination overdrive? She chose the former option and took it as a 'yes'. Ayako cleared her throat

"You know, we have to board the train. Mom's car broke down. Sorry for the inconvenience but you know, the house isn't very far. I don't think it would be much a difficulty for you," her voice reeked of cheerfulness as if trying to penetrate the think wall of this creature beside her. Inwardly, she cringed. _I never have to get my voice _reek_,_ she thought.

"Hn." Came another blank reply. Ayako blinked. And blinked. Again.

"I don't mean to sound rude and all but I'm just wondering…do you know how to speak Japanese?" she asked in English. _Maybe she doesn't know how to. How could I be so stupid! Of course! She came from the US!_

"Hn." 

__

How odd, she thought. She's getting more confused now. _What's wrong with her?_ Ayako looked down at the floor while walking, as if trying to find the answer there. _Mom didn't tell me she has a hearing problem or something. Maybe she forgot her hearing aid. Or maybe it hung up or something. Huh? Does hearing aids hang up? Supid me. Of course they donnn--_

WHAM!

__

Huh? She heard a collision of something hard versus something hard. _Maybe some idiot wase talking on the phone while driving his car? Where's the phonethics? Huh? Where did I get that? We're still inside the airport. My imagination's running--_

"That hurts." A soft voice in clear unaccented Japanese came. Ayako looked up. And gasped.

"Hitomi! What are you doing on the floor?" Ayako ran hastily to her. A red swelling welt marks her fine pale forehead. And she's lying on the floor. Unmoving. _Oh God. _Unspeakable panic and worry mixed with other emotions raced over her body. She hastily checked Hitomi's vital signed. _Good God… _Then, she realized one thing. Hitomi's breathing rate is normal, deep and even. So is her pulse. And heart beat. By all heaven's graces, she's sleeping.

"Hitomi, you're year 1-10. It's second semester here and since you're a new student, you're placed in that section. If your grades improve-- Hitomi? Are you listening to me?" Ayako waved a hand in front of Hitomi's face. Yep, she's taller than Ayako. An inch or two. And it's her day one at Shohoku High. _Sigh._ _That's why I never wanted to be a baby-sitter._

They were walking along the school ground and Ayako's giving her the final instructions. It's almost 8, and the bell would ring in no time.

And still Hitomi's walking around asleep. _Haha. So the gods took me as their most favorite being on earth and bestowed upon me the liveliest person in the whole universe. Almighty Zeus, please help me. _Ayako shook Hitomi hard. The response she got was a louder snore. A drool was hanging precariously on her lower full lip. _Good God. _

Ring-ring! Ring-ring! "Uh-oh…" Ayako thought. W-A-R-N-I-N-G! W-A-R-N-I-N-G! flashed red on her head.

"Hitomi, step aside!" Ayako tried to grab Hitomi's arms but too late. In the next instant, she was on the floor, bike wheel marks trailing the back of her new, neatly ironed uniform. Ayako gasped._Oh no… Rukawa…ol' buddy, ol' schoolmate, you can't be that good to me… making such bloody blunder today, aren't you?_

"Hitomi… are you all right? He's biking around asleep and…" _Forgive him for he know not what he is doing? Like you?_ She tried helping Hitomi up but the latter shooed her helping hand away. Slowly, she rose. Hitomi stood up in her 5"11 glory and brushed herself off. For once, she opened her eyes and convinced Ayako that she's not one of the creatures from the _Night of the Living Dead._ For short, she's awake. Miracle of miracles! Students starting clustering around them like they are watching a boxing match. Well, nearly. Minus the ring, gloves and those weird dentures they put in their mouths. Her gaze was piercing, icy and cool. You wouldn't be able to tell that she was just asleep half a second ago.

"Come back here, you moron…" came the soft command. Soft, monotonous and emotionless command. Yet anybody who would hear it would follow unresistingly. There's something about the voice that commands power and authority. Perhaps, the biker also sensed that. The biker from hell stopped midway. He slowly turned around. His eyes half-lidded, his pale face and dark hair matching hers very well. Like he's looking at his female version in a mirror, only her eyes are round, not like his. Deep blue eyes meet deep blue eyes. A bug happened to fly by the electrified range and was instantly fried.

His gaze could've melt an ice. Hers could've melt an iceberg. Students began making bets. Ayako began calming both parties and using her holy fan to hit some unfortunate heads of gamblers nearby. "Look guys… we can talk through this. No need to use violence…" she tried. After almost a minute of trying the "Who's Gonna Melt First?" contest, his mouth formed the sacred, nobody but him alone could dare utter or else face heavy penance word--

"Doa'hou."

Yet the voice was not his but hers. 

"Shinichi Hitomi!" the teacher's loud yell broke the peaceful glass of his monotonous lecture. The class immediately fell into a silent spell… unmoving… listening… preparing for what would happen this time around. _Again. _Nerves jutted out and pulsed from his clammy forehead.

"Pst. Shinichi. Wake up…" a faint whisper and nudge came from a caring girl beside her. "Huh… yeah…" was the reply. She was, however, still snoring, her head bent down and the spray of black hair covers her whole face. Another moment when a drool is precariously hanging from a lower full lip.

"RUKAWA KAEDE! YOU'RE SLEEPING AGAIN IN _MY_ CLASS!" the teacher yelled louder even more. The caring girl beside Hitomi sighed as usual, giving Rukawa a short admiring yet worrying glance and the girl behind him a sympathetic look. 

The teacher went from an interesting shade of tomato to the usual stony expression after a quite struggle. He shrugged his shoulders and resumed his lecture, his lips drawn into one thin tight line. "Where was I before these… these beings you call your classmates distracted me? Oh I remember. I was talking about momentum." He picked up a blackboard eraser. "Let's not waste any more time. Tomorrow, we will have long test. Okay." A collective groan arose from the classroom but he pain no heed nor mercy. He continued. "Well, example, you see, if I gather enough momentum and I place this in the right angle, this would happen…"

Immediately, a flying eraser soared the air freely cutting though the stuffy air and effectively hitting a raven-haired boy with a loud THONK! Then, bouncing off again, soaring and flying freely again, it plunged towards the unknowing head of the dark-haired girl behind him with a similarly loud BONK!

No need to say the whole class turned around to see the reaction. 

As if choreographed into some strange dance, the two heads simultaneously went up, both right hands simultaneously reached out the almost similar place on the assaulted heads, gave a quite similar energetic massage, wearing the similar scowl in the face and going back to sleep together. Then as if sensing something terribly wrong, both of them immediately woke up, face each other and muttered, "Why are you copying me?!"

"Doa'hou." Rukawa muttered and after one final glance at her through the corner of his eye, he resumed his sleep. Hitomi yawned. "Yeah right."

This seem to get the teacher. _So those two twits don't really mind my mere presence huh? Let me show them what respect for the elders means!_

He walked up to them, snatched some notebook somewhere and gave the two sleepy heads one resounding THWACK each. Rukawa looked up and studied his face closely. Hitomi stood up. Both of them towered over their Physics teacher easily, eyeing him like he's just a piece of unworthy being summoned in their presence. And almost simultaneously, they said: "Even if you're a teacher doesn't give you a right to disturb -my- sleep." And they posed for the final blow.

And the classroom cringed. 

Outside, the people gathered around the door of Year 1-10. Weird sounds came from it and then a moment of deathly silence.

"What's happening there?" one guy asked his buddy. 

"Beats me. Rukawa's probably in the mood to beat teachers up again."

" Heard there was a new girl who's a walking talking breathing carbon copy of him. Funny."

Then the door suddenly slid open and the teacher came out, disarrayed, red and cursing. "Damn those students! I won't take any of this treatment anymore. I swear, the dean will hear of this!" And he walked out, slipping on one wet tile but walked out again as if nothing happened. Students peered inside. They saw two tall figures glaring at each other silently muttering something and glaring at each other again. 

**__**

Then, with a quick movement, the new girl snatched a notebook somewhere and hit the renowned basketball player a good hit squarely on the head.

The people cringed. 

**__**

Wicked_Angel: Okay. So. So this is senseless. So this is fairly a non-plot, actionless, lame, generic and… and… and you name it story (yeah, it's plot is very lame… actually it has no plot yet). So what? So W-H-A-T?

Just because I cannot write well doesn't mean you all can abuse me. *sob* Reviews are very much welcomed. And if you feel generous enough, you would add some of your ideas.

****

Rukawa: ::yawns:: You couldn't be much more lamer. 

****

Wicked_Angel: If only you weren't so cute, handsome, cool and if am not just in lo--

****

Rukawa: Do--

**Hitomi: **::pops out from nowhere, blinks thrice and yawns, looks at both people and yawns:: Doa'hou.

****

Rukawa: Why did you create a second-rate-trying-hard-copy-cat-female-version of me? Of all ideas, you pick the worst.

****

Wicked_angel: ::yawns:: I changed my mind. I'm not in love with you anymore. Go out. Lemme catch some sleep. ::kicks Rukawa out of the room::


	2. chapter 2 (i'm so original!)

****

Wicked Angel: So, this is chapter two. It's not really good. Why? Because only one person reviewed me and there's nobody to feed my ego. *Sob* just kiddin. Whatever, wherever this fic comes to, it's just the way I am. : 0

****

Chapter 2

"Would you be kind enough to explain why I have to present this note to my mother?" Ayako held the note that summons Ayako's mother to the principals office due to Hitomi's behavioral problems close to Hitomi's face. They were walking towards the gym where the basketball practice is already starting. Ayako was late because she was summoned to the principal's office. Because of Hitomi.

Hitomi looked at the letter and shrugged. _It was his fault. He kept on disturbing my sleep. And about the moron in front of me… it was his fault too. He kept on copying me._

Ayako sighed exasperated. "Hitomi, you don't want to get suspended, do you? You've barely made one week here and you're wreaking havoc?" Hitomi mumbled. "I apologize." _If that's the only way to close to topic, well, I would. But I swear, I won't say those two degrading words again. Not even if I live again. _

A sunny smile started to peep in Ayako's features. _So, you're not an ice-queen after all. _"But promise me one thing. I'll straighten this out but just one thing."

"What?" _What else do I have save my meager wardrobe and my precious discman? Does she want my soul?_ Hitomi wondered.

"But first, do you agree?" Ayako pressed her. "Depends," she answered as slung her backpack against her back. A stray stone tripped her but she regained her balance easily.

"Well," Ayako got Hitomi's right hand and stuffed the letter there, "you can explain this mess to my mom all by yourself. Don't expect any divine intervention. Least of all, my help."

"Blackmail…" Hitomi glared at her darkly. _You know I don't know how to pack my soul in a bottle and give it to you._ "Exactly…" Ayako grinned.

"Whatever you say, cousin." Hitomi submitted herself. _Just as long as no stripping in front of -that- dean._

"Just this: No sleeping anywhere other than your bed and be nice to teachers." Ayako held Hitomi pale hand. "Okay?" Hitomi breathed out a sigh of relief. _I thought you're asking for my soul. _

"Oh, I forgot one more thing." Ayako grinned wider. Hitomi shivered. _I feel evil plot somewhere. _"You should follow what I say to you. Whatever I say to you." Then she pinched Hitomi's cheek. "You're so cute! Don't worry, I'm not sadistic. Not enough." 

****

Hitomi's POV

I yawned for the 117th time. I've been trying my best not sleep. Really. But the call of the dreamland is too strong to resist. Then one sweeping hit from Ayako's fan jerked me back to reality. "Hitomi!" she yelled to me though smiling. 

"That hurts…" I massaged the back of my head. _One more hit on my head and I'll get amnesia. Ayako doesn't know the meaning of mercy,_ I thought darkly. I curled my legs under her on the bench beside Ayako as I watched the perspiration-covered bodies of Shohoku team kill each other for the orange ball. _So what's new here? The same thing. They run here, shoot the ball, run there, shoot the ball. Weird._

Then suddenly, a tall, red-haired and broad-shouldered guy stopped and loomed over a pale, raven-haired guy. _Hey, that's The Moron. He's in the basketball team? I didn't notice he was here for the last three days…_

"YOU BASTARD! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO SHOW-OFF? DO YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME? HUH? DO YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME?!" he screeched, glaring at Rukawa (I remembered his name, unfortunately but I prefer calling him The Moron). I started to wonder how come Rukawa didn't die before the red-haired evil, evil glare.

"Talk to yourself." Rukawa muttered as he ran towards the ring he is defending. The red-hair was left fuming, cursing with fist balled as if controlling himself not to send The Moron to flying to another galaxy. The lean guy with glasses pacified him as much as he could but he received a powerful head butt. _Wow._ _Weird._ A guy with two lines serving as his eyes tried pacifying him too but he received another powerful head butt. Their assaulted head was still sizzling when an enormous, gorrilla-like person knuckled the red-hair on the head and called him 'baka'. _Wow. Weird._

This is Shohoku team?

Another great yawn overwhelmed my being. _Oh God… If I could just lie here and sleep. _The bench seemed to invite me. _Come… come… come… lie here… lie here… lie here… _I could almost hear them beckoning. I felt myself drawn. I was starting to succumb to temptation when another sweeping movement of Ayako's holy fan hit my head. I knew it was a bad idea. Stupid bench.

******

It's already five thirty. _At long long gloriously last, the training was finished_._ And I need to pee. Where's the rest room here?_ Then I saw a lighted closed door on the far end of the gym. By the whitewashed look of it, it looked like the place I've been looking for. So I headed for it.

****

End of POV

Hitomi opened the heavy door. And was welcomed by the bright flood of light and white tiles covering the walls and floors. Several stalls were arranged as cubicles. 'This is the restroom all right,' she thought. Then she squinted. The sight of many many male species clad in towels, or were about to be clad in towels or clad with nothing at all greeted her.

And all the many many male species turned pink. Mitsui, Ryota and Sakuragi (she didn't know their names yet) ran for cover and hastily wrapped the towel around their bodies. Mitsui grinned. Kogure sweatdropped. Kogure held up his hands, a sheepish grin pasted on his face and he said, "Hi-Hitomi… wh-what are you doing here?"

She eyed them coolly. She didn't say anything but her eyes seemed to tell them plainly and clearly. "What in nine hells are you doing here?" 

She saw The Moron snicker at the corner of her eye. 'Gays…' she muttered below her breath. "What?" Mitsui grinned even wider. "G--"

Luckily, Ayako happened to pass by. "Hitomi, I've been looking for… Oh God…" her eyes trailed towards the locker room. Ryota turned fiery red instantly then to ice blue and he broke into pieces in an unbelievable feat of a nanosecond.

Ayako dragged Hitomi away. "What are you doing there?" Hitomi gave her a that-was-the-most-stupid-question-I've-ever-heard look. Then, she got her backpack and slung it over her back. Ayako shook her head and rolled her eyes. "You're so unbelievably dense, Hitomi." 

****

Rukawa's POV

Who is she? [Idiot, you don't know her? Think, for God's sake!]

Oh. I remember. She called me 'doa'hou' early in the morning, first day of the second sem. Then, she's the new girl in class. Then, the teacher made her sit behind me. Then, she started _copying_ me. Then, she hit the teacher. [Idiot, you did too.] Then, she hit me.

And now, she blatantly, shamelessly assailed the boys locker room with all of us unprepared. 

She's so weird.

[Now Rukawa, that's a thought.]

****

Kogure's POV

Ayako should really watch over her. (sweatdrops)

****

Ayako's POV

Whatever should I do to you? Chain you to my bra strap?

****

**End of POVs**

"Hitomi, hand me the soup, please," Ayako said. They were eating dinner at Ayako's house. Hitomi did as she told. Lately, due to Ayako's unrelenting and unresting fan, Hitomi is getting used to having her eyes open for quarter-half an hour without zoning off to Dreamland. Which is pretty much an improvement. 

"So, how's school today?" Ayako's mother asked the two girls. "Well, the usual. Nothing really interesting," Ayako said before putting a forkful of roasted beef in her mouth. After swallowing, she turned to Hitomi who was quite absorbed on how to eat the soup. "Hey, Hitomi, I have news for you. Mom, you don't have to go to see the dean anymore. Luckily, I was able to talk things out. Hitomi, you'll just get detention for that. With Rukawa."

Hitomi raised her eyes from the soup to Ayako, puzzled. "The Moron?"

"He's The Moron?" Ayako laughed. "Well, yeah. By the way, what do you think of him? Isn't he cute? You two are so much alike!" Hitomi shook her head slowly. _Are you deranged, Ayako? He? Cute? Do you need reading glasses? Me? Him? Alike? Well, since he's copying me…_Hitomi thought as she chewed her food. _I need water._

"C'mon. I heard you sit behind him. Don't you like him?" Ayako pressed further. A faint trace of pink rose at Hitomi's cheeks. "Ayako, you hear so much about me."

Ayako laughed even further. "So? What do you think of our super rookie? Do you know a lot of girls would trade their souls to have your seat?" Ayako's mind became filled with the horriying vision of three, pantiless, pom-pom girls. 

"I don't give a damn about him." Hitomi finally said. Ayako's thoughts suddenly brimmed over. Then, she slyly thought, _That's about to change._

****

Wicked Angel:Why? Why? Why? Why is this story so lame? See, Rukawa's the best character I like and yet my other fic about Mito + OC is wayyyyyyy lot better? Why oh why???? I want this fic to be the best fic I could ever come up but why is this soooooo lame????? Why, tell me, Oh God, why???!!!

****

Points to ponder:

Why do people write a good start for a story but gets lamer and sappy and boggy and dark and gloomy and unhappy and lame and sappy and lame as the story progresses? Why does Rukawa love to sleep? Why does Hitomi love to sleep? Why does Ayako want to pair them up? Why do I pick the worst idea? Why? 


	3. on a soft couch and in between soft pill...

****

Wicked Angel: So. So, here I am again, after my long long long long long furlough. Well… Well, honestly, I forgot what I was writing about. Really. Well, considering that my attention span is like of the fruit fly's. ::sigh:

So, my beloved readers, brace yourselves before reading a product of my insanity.

****

Chapter Three

Her sneakers eerily squeaked on the cold corridors. Everything is so quiet. Too quiet. Like no living soul resides in this damned place. She bent her head low her gaze falling to the black leather shoes of her executioner as she trailed behind him.

They walked slowly in a single file. The man in front of her halted and faced a lone room without any windows. And slowly, he opened it.

__

And this… this is my guillotine… she darkly thought.

She halted as she caught the full view of the room. Then, a sharp thing hit the back of her head. She budged a little but nevertheless she had her senses on alert.

She thought she felt a cold trickle of _something _on the side of her neck where the moron behind her hit her.

__

'I knew having him to walk -behind- me is a bad idea…' an initial calm thought faintly passed her numbed mind.

Yet an involuntary shiver passed her body.

And, for the first time in her life, she shrieked. Scratch that. She _screamed._

"No desks. You must understand that you're in a detention room for sleeping inside the class and hitting the teacher. We will not give you something that would induce you to do something like that again. Now think about what you have done and how wrong it is to do something like…" the thin man with black shoes, black pants, black polo, black glasses frame in front of his black beady eyes who reminded Hitomi of a rat spoke as he twitched his nose involuntarily.

"Honestly, if I were to spend another second listening to his speech, I'll be hitting it off to LaLaLand," she murmured as she stared on the worn out beige carpet as if it wore the meaning of life.

"And please, no talking." He finally concluded before leaving the room.

"Where am I again?" Hitomi found herself asking. "Aight. No desks." She nodded and checked out where she was sitting.

She gasped. No way.

"A nice soft couch to sleep in. Nobody hitting you on the head in the middle of your sleep and definitely, silence, solitude and peace. Yeah. This is what I need." Rukawa closed his eyes and found himself the familiar feeling of being drawn inside a dark vortex, inevitably, steadily but surely.

Basketball is using too much of his energy. He has not yet build enough endurance to weigh the training and academics in balance. "I just need time," he fell sideward and his head landed on a soft mass. "And add a nice soft pillow too."

Hitomi felt her blood draw out from her face. Unimaginable horror seeped through her stony exterior as she stared unblinking for a second at the round object covered with a mass of raven hair resting comfortably between her chest.

For a second, she felt like the air died down, like Time stopped, like everything grew still, like she never felt sleepy and like she felt her senses grow so acutely sharp. Well, there's always an unexpected calm before a storm. And the damn broke, the wind blew and uprooted the trees and the earth began to quake. 

She knocked the peacefully sleeping round object away as she raged. She grew red with anger and she felt herself heating up. She never felt so irritated like this before. She never has to explode like this before. She never had find herself feeling so deeply disturbed like this before.

"Now that's it, you moron! I wouldn't take any of this treatment from you anymore. What do you think you are, huh? Who do you think you are????" she grabbed him by the collar as she ranted on and on at his face. Her eyes flashed, her breath came in short rough gasps, and she felt her temples throbbing in anger.

"I'm not you personal handkerchief whom you can wipe you disgustingly drooping saliva every time you feel the need to SLEEP!!! Damnit, you did it twice in class and you did it again today! And now… you openly, blatantly…" she paused, catching her breath. She felt like one possessed. Whoever talking now is not the usual Hitomi who only speak 5 words in a sentence maximum and only on sentence per reply. Really.

The raven-haired boy stared blankly at her, his gaze cool. "WHHHAAATTT???!!!" Hitomi shrieked again, unbelieving how can someone be possibly so dense like this creature. Rukawa took her hands away from his collar and smoothed it. "I don't know what the hell you're shrieking your ass about." He replied coolly.

__

"Oh God, I can't take this anymore. If I get to murder this pale freak today, I'd be doing the rest of humanity a BIG BIG BiG favor…"

Unable to speak anymore, she chose plan B to follow. Instantly, her fist buried on Rukawa's face.

"Now, don't you still know what the hell I'm exploding my ass about?"

"No." He replied as he massaged his aching jaw slowly.

Hell broke loose. Rukawa was immediately transformed into one big punching bag.

Mr. Mazuki was passing by when he heard loud confrontations and commotion inside the detention room. "What's happening?" he wondered out loud as he walked towards the door.

"That's what you deserve, you asshole!"

"I say stop it! One more swing of your damn fist and I'll forget you're a girl!"

"Oh yeah? How about this?"

Loud banging and crashing.

"I warned you."

"Yeah. And I'm so damn scared!" Another crash of something heavy.

Mr. Mazuki slid the door open. And found all the world turned upside down.

And seeing one tall lass and Shohoku's super rookie beating the hell out of each other.

Hitomi nervously shifted her icebag on the side of her cheek. Ayako's mother is talking softly on the phone. Talking to the damn dean.

Ayako was preparing the dressing for her injuries silently. "Shit. I'm in neck-deep shit," she murmured.

"I wished you thought about that before you beat the crap out of Rukawa first," Ayako sighed.

Her mother is still talking softly with dean on the phone.

"Kaede, we need to talk." A tall graceful and attractive woman in her early forties sat down beside Rukawa. She has just finished talking with the dean on the phone.

"I know you just need time to adjust and all but… Kaede, I've had enough calls from the office."

Rukawa reached out for the scissors and cut the bandage.

"I hope you wouldn't think I'm being cruel but the girl's mother, the dean and I decided to take some measures to avoid both of you hurting each other again. I just hope this will work."

Rukawa looked up. He almost heard the theme song from Twilight Zone playing.

Doomsday.

Hitomi stood up. "No way!!!!!" she protested. Ayako's mother remained cool, her expression unchanged.

"We have to do this."

"But please, consider! We'll just end up killing each other!" she pleaded Ayako's mother. _If you want me to kiss your feet, I would. Just please… don't…_

"I'm sorry. But dear, this will work out for the best. I'm sure." Ayako's mother smiled and hugged Hitomi briefly.

Ayako excused herself and went to the bathroom.

Hitomi felt the world going flat and crumbling beneath her.

"I can't believe this! This is sooooo funny!!!" Ayako slapped her thighs as mirth bubbled inside her. "Wait till everyone gets to hear this! Wahahahahahaha…"

****

Wicked Angel: So, is this as lame as it ought to be? I'm just trying to get the creative juices flowing back. So far, none. But I feel them coming out from their damn holes. They're just a lil bit shy, y'know.

I'm just sorry this has to take so long. Bear with me. I'm still a student like all of you.

So, this is comparatively short. I hope the next chapter will be longer. And makes more sense. : )

****

Think about it:

What do you think happened? What did those three sadistic creatures agreed upon to make Hitomi and Rukawa's (basically Hitomi's) lives more miserable?

Wahahahahaha. It's funny how I'm so lame.

Wahahahahahhahahahaha.


	4. chapter four's up! yehey!

****

Wicked Angel: So… how are u all doing? School's a pain in the ass… I believe everybody knows that. Why do people have to go to school anyway? And why do teachers just oh-so-love torturing students?? Why?

So basically, Ayako's mother, Rukawa's mom and the dean agreed upon something weird. I don't know it either. Do you? Oh well… Well, just don't like, hire a hitman, if this story turned out to be so godawfully unrealistic, okay? Thanks!

****

Chapter Four

Hitomi angrily dug her fork deep within the poor toasted pancake as she stared hotly at the person eating breakfast in front of her. 'If this is only your damn skin… oh, I would love to have the honor if DIGGING this FORK into YOU…' she darkly thought. Then she took one fatal sweeping downward motion and mutilated the poor pancake in front of her.

Rukawa met her gaze coolly. Then dismissed it without another thought. And gazed on the burnt toasted pancake again. 'This... this is what I'm supposed to eat for breakfast everyday until I'm free of this… this… this psycho?'

"It's quarter to seven. We better get going," Hitomi announced as she stood up and began clearing the table. 'If I'm going to hope that The King of Drool (long live the king!) is gonna have the mind to clear this, I'd better call the mental asylum and have myself admitted there.'

After that, she slung her backpack over her shoulders and headed towards the door. She heard him following her. But before they stepped out of the small apartment, she felt him tap her shoulders. She turned. "What?"

"Where's my lunch?"

In the coolness of the morning, the birds sang sweetly as they welcomed the new day. But a loud noise disturbed them and a shout was heard. "I'M NOT YOU'RE FREAKING MOTHER!!!"

And that's just for starters.

Rukawa felt his head nod and his eyes close as if each of them weigh a ton. Nothing really unusual. A daily routine. When he just have to rely on his amazing sense of direction when unconscious.

Then a sharp thing hit the top of his head. _Wha--?_ "I just hope to God you don't sleep while biking and I just hope to heavens you look where you--- LOOK OUT!!!"

Then his new bike crashed down on a heavy leaning tree. Oh, nothing really unusual. A daily routine. Except you just might another person added to the list.

Rukawa stood up. Hitomi was sprawled on the ground. Rukawa glanced at his bike, at her and sighed. "My poor bike."

People began crowding about them. Students stopped walking or slowed down their pace to whisper to each other. Hitomi blinked. And blinked. And blinked. Then after regaining a few bit of brain cells, she stood up nimbly and dusted her skirt. She then noticed the retreating back of Rukawa, leaving her behind with his destroyed bike. She immediately caught up with him. She opened her mouth to say 'we're supposed to walk together. Why one earth did you leave me there?' But one look at Rukawa's pacified stony face made her shut it again. This is useless, she thought. He could suit himself, I don't care, she added.

"I heard you and Rukawa are supposed to live together for sometime. Ohmigod, you couldn't be so lucky! How on earth did you manage to pull that stunt?" Mumbles began to fill Hitomi's sleeping brain. She slowly raised her head and gave a big yawn. The sight that greeted her made her want to go back to any nightmare in her sleep.

Innumerable girls flocked around her desk. They're so busy firing their queries away they sound like chattering machines with high beeping and intensely annoying voices.

"Can we switch places?"

"What does he say to you? Girl, you couldn't be luckier!"

"Did you see him without his shirt on? Oh, I would kill if I could be you!"

Lalalala. Blah blah blah. It's intensely suffocating and she suddenly became claustrophobic. She immediately stared at them icily. That made them stop their incessant annoying noise. They suddenly started retreating like some plague covered Hitomi's skin.

Better.

I could go back to sleeping.

****

Hitomi's POV

The day passed by fast and blurry. Nothing really changed except for the fact that I'm chained with Rukawa all day. Not that it really bugs me. It just ticks me off whenever he start drooling and transforming me into his personal hanky. Or when we go home and I have to ride with him on his already deformed bike and we start crashing on every post on every damn street.

At first, it's like I want to kill him on the spot. But when I had my senses catching up on me, I realized we're just like each other. I can bear his long silences as he can bear my icy solitude. We probably look weird to people, passing on to each other but never really speaking a word or even wavering the eye to greet.

But it's all fine with me. I really don't care. Whatever suits him as long as he doesn't directly assail me while bathing or use me as his personal pillow when he wants to sleep.

After this, I would be a very happy person to go back to my usual simple, uncomplicated life.

****

Rukawa's POV

So Shinichi's practically glued to me all day. She's there watching the practice, sleeping on the bench when she can't take the 'monotony' (as she calls it) of it all. 

It's really weird at first. She kept on glaring at me, and if circumstances permit, beating me and glaring at me until I come to point that I want to check out the food I eat if she's deranged enough to poison me.

But as the day wore on and we got tired of trying to kill each other, it's pretty okay. She don't bug me and I don't bug her. I can keep my treasured reserve while she can stay inside her stony silences as long as she likes.

One good thing about her though: she is not like any other girl. She doesn't spend one and a half hour in the bathroom with morning rituals and she doesn't swoon or do damsel-in-distress stuff. 

After this, I would be a very happy person to go back to my usual, simple and uncomplicated life.

****

End of POVs

Rukawa stepped inside the room. The shower was working so probably, Shinichi's taking a bath before going to sleep. Whatever.

As he prepared his futon, he noticed a small opened book lying on the top of the night stand. He isn't exactly a nosy person but the book was really out of place in this scanty, sparse room containing two separate futons, two night stand and two small drawers serving as their closets. Sparse but Hitomi kept it clean alright. So the lone, black bounded book was really something the caught his eyes. He proceeded towards it and stopped halfway. He listened to the running water inside the bathroom. Slowly, he took the book and looked at it's cover. It is bounded by black velvet with silver trimming on the side. Other than that, it's plain with rich sheen of silver when the light strikes it. He opened the first page and saw Hitomi's small unformed cursive signature printed on it. _What is this? A journal? A diary?_ he thought. Then the running water stopped and he immediately dropped the book down where he found it. Hitomi stepped out, dressed in oversized blue pajamas, drying her long black hair. Rukawa felt his ears heat up. _Why am I embarrassed? I just look at whatever that thing is. I didn't even read it._

Hitomi stared at him hard, as if she's trying to read his mind. He looked away. Hitomi then proceeded and took the book away. "Don't dare read this."

"I didn't read that." He answered back. Hitomi eyed him warily. "Your eyes betray your words. Remember that."

Ayako leaned on the window closer. "Damn, why are they so silent?" she whispered, annoyed. Ryota tapped her back. "Why are we doing this?" he asked innocently. Ayako gave him a look. "Because. Are you that dense?"

Ryota sighed and rubbed his hands together. So far, nothing happened. Three damn dragging hours has passed and nothing even stirred inside the unbelievably silent place. They're just freezing their butts off this cold night.

Ayako gave an exaggerated sigh with matching drooping of shoulders. "This isn't going to work. We better do something." Ayako pumped her fist in the air, her face determined. Ryota looked up, his face full of hope.

"Like going home for instance?"

Ayako gave him a sidelong glance. "No."

"Man…" Ryota mumbled. Am I forever destined to be Ayako's faithful dog forver? "… that… that would probably work." Ayako continued. Ryota was just busy mumbling 'yeahs' without listening at all. If it was just me and Ayako sleeping together in that room and not those two walking talking (but not really) ice blocks… he sighed.

"Ryota? Cmon. I thought you wana go home? Why are you still sitting there?" Ayako's call into his mind. He immediately snapped out from his deep thoughts and saw Ayako a good five feet away from him already.

"Hey… wait up!"

**Wicked_Angel: **Damn. I'm tired of writing this stuff. At least this chapter. Well that's it for now. I'll continue later.

By the way… thank you for all your kind reviews.

::bows::

::goes away, mumbling to herself:: 'I wonder if I sell this miserable fic. Or at least, give it away. Would anyone want it?'

::hmmm….::


End file.
